The Bike, The Ditch, and The Ride Home
by desy1156
Summary: SxS::One-Shot::Syaoran's having a bit of a bad luck, but all that changes when Sakura shows up and accompanies him.


Author's Notes:  
Fair warning – as there is a little inappropriate language involved, I suggest you click back if you're easily offended. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy the story. ^.^  
I am also aware that it's supposed to be "-kun" instead of "-chan," but I thought it can get just a little bit more interesting with the latter.  
This story is based on one of my closest friends' experiences, and since we currently reside in the US, there will be some cultural inaccuracies. For that, I beg your pardon.  
I also apologize for the title. I can't think of a more appropriate one. ."  
It is also possible that there's a bit of OOC-ness. That wasn't my primary concern for this piece.  
Constructive criticisms are highly appreciated.

Disclaimers:  
_Card Captor Sakura_ is not mine; it's CLAMP's.  
No copyright infringement intended. This story is written for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Another day. Another hellish day is almost over. I was almost late again this morning while trying to find a place to leave my bike, I had to deal with the craziest teachers of my school, my friends still weren't over my mishaps yesterday, I had to go to practice, and, to top it all off, I had to go to work. At least I can finally get out of this hellish school.

I went to my bike in the parking lot. I put on my helmet after unlocking it. I proceeded to exit the school grounds. I pedaled to the sidewalk, barely avoiding a car coming in. Ah… why do I have to be a car-less minor in a community with the nation's worst drivers?

"Syao-chan!"

Oh dang! That voice! That voice could make my day a whole lot better, but that pet name… that name's the reason why I was constantly being tortured. I slowed down. After all, she's still my devilish angel.

"Hey Sakura," I greeted, momentarily glancing at her then focusing on the road. I slowed down enough to keep her walking beside me.

"Hey Syao-chan, be careful. You might fall into a ditch." She said. Sigh.

"Funk you," I mumbled. I've said it to at least twenty other people—and with such passion!—but I seem to have a problem enunciating the words to her. What the hell's happening to me? The fact that she told me to be careful seemed to be reasonable on my mind.

"Where are you going?" she said, breaking that uncomfortable silence.

"Work," I focused on the road.

"Hoe?" she exclaimed, "You're going to work in your school uniform?"

I sighed. "No, I need to go home first to change." I searched for another topic before I give too much information away. "Why are you still here? Don't you go on the bus?"

"Waiting for my ride—hey, how'd you know?"

"Daidouji told me about it."

"I see."

Oh Daidouji! I am so sorry for using you this time, but no one must know about my secret. No one must know that I had been watching Sakura. No one must know that I like her. Not even you, even though you seemed to have a clue.

"Well, your brother's probably there. It's almost 3." Damn! I slipped! "I'll see you tomorrow!"

I sped up, trying to catch the walk sign, trying to avoid any questions. I sped up like the idiot that I am. I sped up…

…and fell into the ditch.

Damn it.

"Oh my goodness! Syao-chan! Are you okay?" she shouted from the other side.

"Yeah I'm fine." I got up and came back on my bike. I could swear this ditch is cursed.

"Are you sure?" she was about to cross.

"Yeah." I rubbed my arm instinctively. I just scraped it yesterday; please don't let the wounds open up again.

"Wait there anyway." Then again, this ditch may be a blessing in disguise. She looked both ways and crossed the street. Once she reached me, she immediately examined if I had any more scrapes, broken bones, or blood. Seeing none, she looked at my face and asked, "Why don't you just catch a ride with me? I can't let you pass through all those ditches. We can put your bike in the truck."

Ah! An opportunity! Oh lucky day! This ditch truly is a blessing in disguise. "A-are you sure? Is it ok?" I still had to be polite.

"Yeah, absolutely!" A big smile lit up her face, making her look like an angel. "Let me just tell Touya-nii-san." She pulls out her pink cell phone and calls her brother.

I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but this angelic devil was telling him more than what was needed. She explained how I fell into a ditch yesterday, ruined my uniform, scraped my arm, got to school late, and nearly had a déjà vu today. Was it really necessary to have me relive in such great detail one of the worst days of my life?

A white pick-up truck suddenly appeared in front of my face. "Come on," I heard her cheerful voice. She helped me place my bike in the truck, despite my objections. "It's ok," she said. I didn't dare to argue more. Oh these feminists!

We climbed into the truck. I formally introduced myself to her brother. He didn't seem too happy about me though. Throughout the whole ride, I felt his eyes glaring daggers at me. He was probably wishing they left me in the street to fall into another ditch, better yet, to get ran over. Now that I thought about it, it probably wasn't the wisest decision to tell him where I live. Now he could freely go to my place whenever he had an urge to kill me. Kami-sama, help me!

"I live right there," she suddenly told me. I glance to the direction she was pointing at.

"That's where you live?" I exclaimed more than asked. I cannot believe this!

Her brother replied, "Yes, kid, that's where we live. Is there anything wrong with that?"

I felt beads of sweat cover me from head to toe. "N-no, sir, there's absolutely nothing wrong with it!" I look at her, "It's just that…"

"That what?" she asked, cuing me to continue.

"I pass by that house every single day," I confessed. "I especially love the sweet scent of the mangoes when they're blooming."

She smiled. "Don't you dare steal our mangoes," she warned jokingly. I chuckled as I heard a faint growl from her brother.

After a few moments, the truck pulled over. "Here's your stop," which really sounded like it meant something more of, "Get the hell off my truck and leave my little sister alone!"

"Thanks for the ride," I said as I got off. "I'm sorry for the trouble." I headed to the back, and before I can get my bike completely off, the truck rolled on, which nearly sent me to the ground. I was about to curse that—that monster who introduced himself as Sakura's brother when I saw my dear cherry blossom waving at me. I smiled and waved in response.

I looked up at the sky and smiled. I guess it wasn't that bad, falling into a ditch.


End file.
